Darker Days
by DemonicWizard01
Summary: A collection of Dark Dramione themed moments. Other pairings will be included. General Light bashing. Rated M for language in some chapters.
1. The Funeral

**This is a new series with Dark Dramione. It will consist of oneshots. If you like the light side, I would stay away.**

 **I got the idea to do this from one of my favorite writers cleotheo. They are writing Tales from the Dark Side. I recommend you check it out if you like Dark Hermione stories.**

Harry Potter knelt down next to the Headmaster who as lying on the ground dead. The whole school was there. Ginny Weasley came up behind him and hugged him close. Harry turned and buried his head in her red hair.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall raised her wand a let out a light from the tip of it. One by one, student and teachers raised their wands. Harry was still crying into Ginny's shoulder so he didn't notice many of the Slytherins back away from the crowd. Nor did he notice a blond boy smirking in the shadows, waiting for his signal. Harry turned back to the dead Headmaster and closed his eyes. He then levitated his body over to a bed of flowers. Setting him down, Harry turned back to the students and teachers. He found his best friend, Ron Weasley, standing with his sister, in the middle of the large group of students. Along with them was Hermione Granger, his other best friend, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny became friends with Neville and Luna when they joined the DA the previous year. Luna, Hermione and Ginny became quite close, while Neville became close with Ron and himself. Walking over to his friends, he hugged them all. Ron first, then Neville, Luna, Ginny and last Hermione. He hugged Hermione a little longer though, cherishing the feeling of the girl he secretly loved. Despite popular belief, Harry didn't love the red haired Weasley. He loved his bookish brown haired best friend. He knew that Ron loved her as well, so he never did anything about it.

Breaking the hug with his best friend, he smiled at her. She smiled back, but there was something different about it. It was still warm and caring, but her eyes showed something different. Instead of warm chocolate orbs staring at him, he say fiery, cold amber ones. Brushing it off, he looked his friends, peers and teachers over. They all looked sad, even some Slytherins. That was when he realized some Slytherins were missing. Confused, he turned to Hermione, who he knew would know the answer.

"Where are the Slytherins?" He asked. She looked around.

"I don't know?"

"Hermione Granger doesn't know something, that's a first." He said, trying to make some light humor. She smiled lightly. He was about to say something else when suddenly Cho Chang shouted,

"Look!" She aid, pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw black smoke figures flying towards them. Before they could do anything, they were surrounded. Hundreds of Death Eaters were around them. The teachers and older students drew their wands ready for a fight.

Before anyone could fire a spell, a larger black smoke cloud dropped right in the middle of the light side. When the smoke cleared, people saw Lord Voldemort. They gasped and moved away. Everyone gather behind Harry and friends, though they couldn't go any further because the Death Eaters surrounded them. They cowered at the sight of the Dark Lord. Voldemort then lifted his hand and muttered something. Suddenly, the light side went frigid. No one could move.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort sneered.

"Voldemort." Harry sneered right back. "What have you done."

"Oh nothing really, just killed your precious headmaster and froze all of you. Not to mention disabled the wards on your school." He said. Many gasped. Disabling Hogwarts wards was extremely hard and many said only Dumbledore knew how.

"You here to kill me? Like you did my parents? I won't let it happen Snake Face."

"You get more humorous every time we meet Potter. And for your information, I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to collect my young Death Eaters." Many gasped at the fact that Voldemort wasn't here to kill Harry.

"And how glad we are you decided to come my Lord." Someone said from the back. Said person walked through the crowd towards Voldemort.

"My pleasure Mister Malfoy. Now where is everyone?" Draco walked over to the Dark Lord. Harry and Ron growled at the blond, who merely smirked.

"They are all waiting in the Great Hall my Lord. Are we collecting my betrothed as well?"

"Yes my daughter is coming with us. I've also been informed that she has some friends joining as well."

"You… you have a daughter? Who in their right mind would have sex with you?" Ron sneered.

"My wife you imbecile. Now, my daughter, come out. I think you've had enough time with the light." Voldemort smirked. Gasps were heard again.

Voldemort raised his hand again and lifted the spell from three people. Before Harry, Ron or Neville could do anything, Hermione, Ginny and Luna stepped forward.

"Hermione, Ginny, Luna! What are you doing?" Harry said. They ignored him and kept walking forward. Hermione slightly in front.

"Finally, I thought I would never get out of there." Hermione said, walking towards the Dark Lord.

"Did you ever doubt me Hermione?" Voldemort said. The light was to shocked to speak.

"No but 6 years is a long time to hide your true self." She then walked over to Draco and wrapped an arm around his waist. He repeated the action. Voldemort turned to Luna and Ginny who were standing in front of him.

"You must be Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. My daughter has said a lot about you." The mention of Luna and Ginny broke Ron, Neville and Harry out of their stupor. Harry though was still looking at Hermione with hurt eyes.

"Ginny, Luna! What are you doing? Hermione what is he talking about? And why are you wrapped up with Malfoy?" Ron screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was explained already. The Dark Lord is my father and Ginny and Luna are with the Dark Side. Honestly, I knew you were slow, just not this slow." She said with a smirk.

"Daughter." Harry whispered.

"Yes, I'm his daughter Harry. All of it was an act. Our friendship. Luna's friendship with your three. Ginny turned recently once I told her all the problems with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Yes, I did. Besides, I'm sick of not being able to fight. You idiots are always set on protecting the youngest and only female Weasley. So I switched." She finished with a smirk and moved towards Theodore Nott, who was standing slightly behind Draco and Hermione. Neville looked broken when she saw her move towards Theo.

"Draco." Ginny said.

"Red." He said back.

"Luna?" Ron said quietly, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes?" She said in her dreamy demeanor.

"Is it true?"

"Yes. Before mum died she told me of her true loyalties. I've been with the Dark Lord for years. Even grew up with the Malfoys."

"As I said, it's all been an act."

"But I love you." Harry said.

"I know. That's what makes this even better. Both you idiots love me. Ron shows it by arguing and you… well you just don't show it. Too noble. I'm 'Ron's girl'." She said. Draco tightened his hold on her.

"Not if I have a say in it." He growled. Luna had since move next to Hermione and Draco and satrting canning the group of students, hoping to see someone.

"You see now Harry? The light will be crushed. There is nothing you can do." She said and then turned to Voldemort.

"Where's mum?"

"At home with your brother. I swear, Luca is a pain sometimes. He wouldn't sleep. The kid wanted to come. Where's Blaise?"

"I don't know."

"I'm here. Hey sis" Said the tall and handsome Italian to Hermione.

"Sis? You don't even look alike." Harry said quietly, so shocked.

"He's adopted." Hermione said.

"Blaise!" Shouted an overexcited Luna Lovegood. She jumped into his arms.

"Alright, enough. We shall take our leave. Just know Potter, you have no chance." With that he transformed into black smoke and was gone. Hermione looked back over to Harry, who was crying. The rest of the death eaters started to leave. Blaise, Luna, Ginny and Theo left. Everyone was gone except Hermione and Draco.

"I was never your friend Harry. Get it through your head. You were played. Besides, why would I ever love you?"

"You wouldn't, you love me too much."

"Shut it you cocky bastard."

"You love it." Turning to Harry. "She's mine Potter, and she will never be yours. You'll be dead soon anyways." He said with a smirk. Hermione shook her head with a laugh and lifted the spell her father passed to her as he left. With one final smirk, the two left.

Harry fell to the ground crying. He was muttering things like, 'I loved her.' or 'How could she.' Ron dropped as well, comforting Harry. Neville just stood there shocked. The light side was crushed at the revelation that three of the most trusted girls on their side were evil. Some cried, some raged, some ran. All they knew was that they were doomed.

 **Well that's it. Tell me how it was. This was just a test. The next one will probably be better.**

 **-Maya**


	2. Final Battle?

**Hey guys, here is the second part of Darker Days. Hope you enjoy. This is my take as something a little more humorous. I'm going to warn you now, I pretty sure I'm bad at writing humor, so have fun with that.**

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort screamed as he walked in with the death eaters.

The battle had been going on for hours now. Harry figured out that he would have to sacrifice himself to destroy the horcrux in his head.

Hermione was standing with Ron, wands in hand, as all their fears came true. Before Voldemort could say anything else, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and ran over to Ron and Hermione. Voldemort was furious, though no one moved.

"How is it that every time I kill you, you live. Why do you live Potter!" Voldemort said calmly. Much to calm fro the order and the light side. Harry frowned.

"Because I have something worth living for." He then reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I have a beautiful girlfriend, great friends and people who care about me Snake Face. Who do you have?" No one saw the blond smirk at the last comment or growl at Harry grabbing her hand.

"Oh I have lots of people Potter. I have a wife, three kids and a whole army." He said with a smirk. The light side at that point looked scared, perplexed, confused, or strait up shocked.

"You have a wife? Who would want you? You don't have a nose." Ron said oh so intelligently.

"You really are daft Weasley. This isn't my real form. I wasn't born like this. Besides, my wife certainly likes how I look and that's all I care about."

"You… you have kids?" Professor McGonagall whispered, wondering where there children were.

"Oh yes. Two are standing with you right now and the last, well he is at home with my wife."

"With us?" She whispered again.

"For almost 8 years now. It was so entertaining hearing all the secrets from the light side when they would come home."

"Just tell us which Slytherin's are you demon spawn already! Stop stalling!" Harry screamed, still holding onto Hermione's hand. Voldemort smiled coldly.

"I never said they were in Slytherin. One of them is, but the other, well she is in Gryffindor. Come out now my son. Your sister will be with us in a moment." People gasped at the proclamation that his daughter was in Gryffindor, but soon forgot as they looked for his son.

Making his way through the crowd, Blaise Zabini, now Riddle it seems, walked proudly towards his father.

"Dad, that was dramatic." Blaise said after hugging his father.

"Do you expect anything less?"

"Zabini! Zabini is your kid? He doesn't look anything like you." Ron screamed.

"Why are you so stuck on what I look like Weasley?"

"Because… because you look like a snake."

"I thought we gathered that I wasn't born like this."

"Why does it matter? You still look ugly."

"Merlin dad, just show everyone your true form. I'm getting a headache from hearing the daft Weasel run his mouth about what you look like." Blaise said with a sigh, rubbing his head. Voldemort chucked before lifting his hand and waving it over his body.

Suddenly, standing there before them was a tall brown haired man. He had green eyes with a small amount of red. He was muscular from what you could see.

"Happy Weasley. This is what I look like. Handsome as ever." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, you look a lot like me so don't complain. I know your girlfriend likes it."

"Yeah yeah."

"As much as I like hearing you two talk, can we get on with this." Harry said, sounding aggravated.

"Impatient I see Potter. We haven't even got my sister yet." Blaise said.

"About that, come on darling. I think you've had enough time with the light side." Voldemort said. No one moved. Harry let go of Hermione's hand, waiting to hex the girl in Gryffindor that was Voldemort's daughter. He never got the chance though because before he knew it, he was on the ground, pushed by none other then Hermione Granger. Hermione then starting walking over to Voldemort, wiping her hand on her torn pants. Reaching Voldemort, Hermione hugged him.

"Daddy." She said.

"What!" Harry said, getting off the ground. 

"Yes Harry, Snake Face, as you put it, is my father. Must've forgot to mention that one." She said.

"Hermione, I missed you, just not your awful sense of humor." Blaise said.

"Oh brother, that wasn't one of my good ones. Daddy, can you magic me some new clothes, these ones are dirty." He nodded before turning Hermione's clothing. She now worse tight fitting leather pants, a green tube top, that showed off her curves and some black high heels. Her hair was pinned up nicely as well.

"The brat has him wrapped around her finger." Blaise muttered.

"Oh Blaisie. Are you jealous that Daddy loves me more." Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh there is the annoying sister I know and love." Blaise said.

"Now children, you two can argue when we get home. Right now we have to finish the leech that is Harry Potter."

"How could you Hermione. I loved you! I wanted to marry you. Wait, a leech?" Harry said.

"Merlin, he loses his train of thought quickly." Blaise said.

"I don't love you. For your information, I'm married. Have been for three years now." 

"Yes she is." A voice drawled from behind Harry. Turning around, he saw Draco Malfoy strutting up. Walking right pat a shocked Harry, he walked towards Hermione.

"Your timing is amazing, you know that." Walking towards the blond and wrapping her arms around him.

"You know it." She then kissed her. Right in front of everyone. The onlookers thought it would never end.

"Oi! Drake, kiss my sister when I'm not here. Prat." Blaise said.

"I second that." Voldemort said.

"Would you rather me to kiss you Blaise?" Draco said with a smirk.

"No, I would though." A new voice said. Luna Lovegood walked out of the crowd and right up to Blaise.

"What too you so long?" Blaise said with a pout.

"Well you were arguing with your sister and brother in law. I was having trouble getting a word in." She said. Actually, no one could get a word in. Harry had been trying, but every time he tried to say something, Hermione, Draco, Blaise or Voldemort would take the opportunity.

"Sorry love." 

"Alright, enough chit chat. We will come back later. Luca is at home with you mother and she will probably hex me to oblivion when we get back. Potter, you're lucky my family comes before you and your weasel of a friend. I'll kill you later."

"Ha, I told you Blaise. You owe me 30 galleons. I knew he wouldn't do it. I knew the idea of mum and Luca at home alone would get him." Hermione said smugly. Draco and Luna laughed. Blaise grumbled and handed her 30 galleons. The death eaters stared to leave. Voldemort laughed at their antics before leaving as well.

Blaise and Luna then left, leaving only Hermione and Draco with the order.

"Well bye Pothead. Have a nice life. What's left of it at least. And Weasel, next time you say my father is not handsome, look at Blaise. I know you did before you knew he was. We all know your gay. Don't hide it." Hermione said.

"Ciao." She said with a wave and they left. The order that too shocked and weirded out to respond. Ron went as red as his head.

The light side fell in the next couple day. Not because of the power Voldemort had, but because no one could kill Hermione. Boys found her too hot and girls, we they just weren't a match fro Hermione Riddle.

 **Well, I don't know how well that turned out. I'm not very funny when writing. Tell me id you liked this or if it was completely horrible. If so, I'll stick to less 'humorous' ones.**

 **-Maya**


End file.
